inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Suzaku
|hair = Red |skin = Pale with a slight reddish teint |family = |weapons = *Shuriken *Fire bombs |abilities = *Enhanced Speed *Demon Ninja Doppelgänger Technique *Demon Ninja Darkness Puppets *Transformation |occupation = Demon ninja servant of Hoshiyomi |team = *Byakko, Seiryū, Genbu *Hoshiyomi |affiliation = Hoshiyomi |anime debut = 137 |final act = |manga = |movie = |game = |japanese voice = |english voice = Andrew Toth |imagecat = Images of Suzaku }} was a flamboyant ninja demon working with Hoshiyomi to retrieve the Ken blade from Akitoki Hōjō. His powers included summoning fire and transforming into a giant bird. He was killed by Miroku's Kazaana. When he first appeared, he called himself "Suzaku of the flower." Personality Suzaku is the second character in the series to be homosexual. He acts perverted and effeminate. He also seems to have a crush on Akitoki; instead of fighting him, he was touching and flirting with him. This can also lead others to believe that Suzaku doesn't take much seriously, and irritated Genbu a few times and Byakko once. His advances on Akitoki Hōjō left a negative impression on him. It motivated him to change his wife's name since it was originally the same name as Suzaku's. Physical description When he first appeared, he was wearing a black shinobi shozoku, but hasn't been seen in it since. Otherwise, Suzaku dresses flamboyantly and in a revealing manner. He wears a long, sleeveless vest on top of an orange shirt, and red shorts with black armguards. He has medium-length spiky red hair, held from his face with a golden V-shaped headband. He has elf-like ears, with red pupil-less eyes and wears red lipstick. After his transformation, he looks like a giant red bird. Powers & Abilities *'Demon Ninja Darkness Puppets:' All the ninjas also have the ability to create an illusion of a person and manipulate it. They created illusions of Kagome's friends from the modern era to try to trick Akitoki into handing over the Ken blade and transporting it, as they couldn't do it themselves. Genbu created and controlled the puppets themselves, while Byakko, Seiryū and Suzaku indirectly controlled the puppets' dialogue. *'Demon Ninja Doppelgänger Technique:' Using their enhanced speed, the ninjas can create shadow-like doppelgängers of themselves. This was seen when they first appeared and began circling Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. *'Enhanced Speed:' Suzaku moves so quickly that he appears as a shadow. *'Transformation:' Suzaku has the ability to transform into a giant red bird. Weapons *'Bombs:' Suzaku appears to be the firearms user of the ninjas. The first time he used them was to target Akitoki at the tea house. The second time was to separate Akitoki and Kagome from the rest of the group. *'Shuriken:' Suzaku had used a shuriken to try to prevent Inuyasha from escaping. Quotes Trivia *Hoshiyomi's four Ninja underlings are representations of the of Chinese Culture: Dragon, Tiger, Phoenix, and Turtle. The Shitōshin (Four war gods) of Hōraijima also share this likeness in their appearance. Also, the same four names are used for The Saint Beasts, who were villains in the first season of the anime . *His Japanese voice actor previously voiced Ruu from the third movie of Rumiko Takahashi's first major manga series, Urusei Yatsura. Media appearances *Episode 138 *Episode 139 *Episode 140 }} de:Suzaku es:Suzaku zh:朱雀 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Deceased Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Yōkai